Return To Noonvale
by Twilarose
Summary: The warriors that fought at Marshank have returned to Noonvale, bringing with them new friends and old ones. They also bring home the saddest of news. An epilouge to Martin the Warrior. Flames will burn down Mossflower. R&R!


**Return to Noonvale**

Birds sang in the early morning dawn as the sun rose over the peaceful village of Noonvale. The dew sparkled in the sun as flowers turned to face the bright orb in the pink sky. Most of Noonvale's occupants were still asleep, having worked hard the previous day to move the great sycamore felled just a few days earlier. Still, a few were awake and going about their daily buisness. The young hedgehog maid Teaslepaw was among them. The pretty hedgehog was drawing water at the well, humming to herself as she did. Teaslepaw's mind strayed to Pallum, who had left to go with Martin to Marshank, and smiled. Pallum was such a nice creature, very polite and willing to help. Hopefully he would survive the battle and come back to be with her. Teaslepaw blushed. Yes, Pallum would come back and be the most peaceful creature in all of Noonvale, she was sure of it.

For the past few days, Teaslepaw had made a habit of looking toward the path as she drew water, hoping to be the first to the travelers returning to Noonvale. Today was no different. As she began the walk back to her cottage, she gave a fleeting glance to the winding trail. Then she looked again. Dust! A thick plume of dust was rising fro the west. Could it be Martin, returning from Marshank with his army? It had to be! Heedlessly dropping her full bucket, Teaslepaw raced through the village, crying, "They're back! They're back! The travelers have returned!"

Teaslepaw stopped in front of the home of Uran Voh and Aryah, pounding on the door as she called, "Uran Voh! Aryah! Wake up! Your son and daughter have come home to Noonvale!"

Creatures came flooding out of their homes, young and old alike. Some were still in their nightclothes. They all gathered in front of the path, chattering and smiling broadly. Uran Voh opened his door and stepped out into the early morning sun. The mouse seemed quite serious, but his eyes were sparkling at the thought of his children coming home. His wife, Aryah, was less secretive when it came to her excitement. She pushed her way through the crowd, her husband following at a much slower pace. He finally reached his wife, who was bouncing on her footpaws, trying to get a glimpse of her children. Uran Voh took her paw. "Do not act so excited Aryah," he warned, "Creatures must have died, and there will no doubt be injuries to treat. Try to understand, returning warriors always bring bad news."

Aryah laughed. "How can you be so serious? Brome and Rose are coming home, and they've probably brought new friends with them. This is a happy moment. Smile, and prepare to welcome our children home."

* * *

Those returning from Marshank had been traveling for a few days, but were now rewarded with the wondrous sight of Noonvale. The sun had risen into the sky, spreading a warm glow over the flowered hills. Ballaw shielded his eyes against the the light, taking in the scene. He saw the large crowd waiting for them and turned to Brome, saying, "I say old lad, quite a place you got here, wot. Look at all these folks comin' out to greet us."

Brome followed the hare's gaze. "Yes, Noonvale is remarkable. Look, I can see my mother and father!" The mouse's eyes filled with grief. "How am I going to tell them about Rose?"

Ballawpatted his shoulder kindly. "There, there young un'. You'll think of something. Now, chin up! Don't let yore parents see you weepin' an' moanin'. Put a smile on yore face, laddie buck!"

Brome sighed, took a deep breath, and forced a weak smile. Ballaw nodded his approval. "That's more like it. Now, let's go see these wonderful creatures, wot wot!"

* * *

As the travelers drew closer, the citizens of Noonvale broke ranks. They rushed forward, cheering at the top of their lungs, hurrying to greet old friends and meet new ones. Introductions were made all around and there was much hugging and paw shaking. Brome was mobbed by his parents. Aryah could not stop weeping and kissing her son, and Uran Voh was overjoyed to see the child he had often argued with. Aryah proclaimed her joy to the sky, "My son has returned, safe as the day he left! Oh Brome, I knew Rose would bring you back, I just knew it!"

An icy feeling of dread settled in the pit of Brome's stomach as his father asked, "Where is Rose? Didn't she come back with you?"

Brome turned and pointed to a small group of mice who were carrying the body of his sister. A silence fell over the crowd as Brome spoke in a trembling voice, "Rose was killed in the battle at Marshank. None of us were close enough, there was nothing we could've done . . ." His voice trailed away as Aryah ran to her daughter's body, leaving behind her husband who seemed to be in shock, frozen and staring at nothing. _Why, _thought Brome, _Why did I have to tell them this? Why did it have to be Rose? _He stood alongside his father, watching as Aryah wept over her daughter's still form. Never again would Rose walk through Noonvale, or sing so sweetly that the birds would halt their notes in respect. She was gone, and would never come back.

A tug on his sleeve interrupted Brome from his grief. He turned to see Teaslepaw standing at his side, her eyes round with sympathy. "I'm sorry about your loss Mister Brome, but I need to ask you something." Brome nodded and she asked, "Why didn't Pallum come back with you? Is he hurt or . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish and just gazed at him with big brown eyes.

Brome had to think before answering her. Oh yes, Pallum! He was the hedgehog that had traveled with Martin, Rose, and Grumm and had stayed behind when Martin had been injured. He smiled reassuringly at the anxious hogmaid. "Don't worry Teaslepaw. Pallum is alive and well. He stayed behind with some others to help take care of Martin."

Uran Voh had been standing by quietly, lost in his grief. But when the warrior mouse's name was mentioned, he came alive. Uran Voh was always the most peaceful creature in Noonvale, never shouting or blaming anybeast. That was then. Now creatures drew back in fright as the chieftain of Noonvale roared, "Martin!" Martin the Warrior!" He is why my rose is dead! He promised to protect her, swore that he would never let anything happen to her!" Words! That's what they were! Empty, meaningless words!"

He rounded on Brome, taking his grief and anger out on his only living child. "You are as much to blame! You had to go wandering off and get yourself captured. Rose would have been alive if it weren't for you! Do you see what you have done?"

Brome stood there silently, taking the brunt of his father's anger. He had told himself many times since his sister's death that he was the one responsible. He was suprised when Kastern of the Rambling Rosehip Players leapt to his defense. "How could you treat you son that way?" she cried, "He didn't kill Rose, Badrang did! He's the one who captured Brome in the first place, and would've killed him if it weren't for Martin. You have Martin to thank for your son's life! Martin was also the one who avenged Rose's death, almost getting himself killed in the process. You have no right to blame either him or Brome for your child's death, or shame them by acting the way you are!" She might have said more, but Brome pulled her away from his father. Uran Voh was furious, and might've struck Kastern out of anger.

Aryah had been watching the scene from where she sat alongside Rose's body. She now stood up and walked over to her shaking husband and placed a calming paw on his shoulder. "She is right my dear. Shouting and blaming others won't bring our Laterose back." She sniffed, and wiped away her tears before continuing in a broken voice, "Rose knew what she was doing the moment she left Noonvale to march to Marshank. I am sure she would not have died any other way."

Aryah took her husband's paw and led him to Rose, where a crowd of mourners had already gathered, leaving Brome and Kastern standing alone. Brome turned to the performer. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

Kastern shrugged, her ears turning pink as she replied, "Don't worry about it. Huh, he was probably going to blow his head off if he kept on shouting." Looking at the sadness in Brome's eyes, she continued in a softer tone. "Everything I said was true, Brome. You didn't kill Rose, and neither did Martin. You'll be alright won't you?"

Brome looked at the pretty mousemaid, gazing at him with her eyes full of concern. He smiled, taking her paw as he reassured her, "Yes, I think so. It'll take time, but maybe someday I'll be able to honor Rose by being a role model to Noonvale. But for now, I will grieve for my sister like the others."

Kastern tightened her grip on Brome's paw. "And I'll be with you every step of the way!" Then the pair walked over to Laterose, daughter of Uran Voh and Aryah, to pay their final respects.

* * *

In the midday sun, a lark sang upon it's nest. The beauty of it was lost was lost upon the grieving Noonvalers. The moles had dug a grave near a grouping of rocks, and were now lowering Rose's body into it. All of Noonvale had gathered to watch the sad scene. Uran Voh stepped forward. He did not weep, but any creature could see the anguish in his dark eyes. Spreading his paw wide, he spoke in a voice filled with grief, "Gone are the days where you will grace us with your beauty. Never again will your voice ring throughout the land. Rest in peace, sweet Laterose. Your memory will live on for many, many seasons."

The crowd stayed silent at the end of Uran Voh's eulogy. Then a pair of ottermaids stepped forward and began to sing. Their voices could never be as sweet as Rose's, but they still produced a lovely sound.

The sun and moon have risen again,

And the birds still sing their song.

Flowers and trees are a wonderful sight,

But not as sweet as you.

You walk in my dreams and memories,

I see your face everywhere.

I long for the day when I'll see you again,

And to hold you in my arms.

The days have passed and nights go on,

But I still think of you.

Oh why did you have to leave this life,

And not get to say good bye?

You walk in my dreams and memories,

I see your face everywhere.

I long for the day when I'll see you again,

And to hold you in my arms.

It will be many long seasons,

Til I see you again.

But I will stay strong,

And keep you in my heart.

You walk in my dreams and memories,

I see your face everywhere.

I long for the day when I'll see you again,

And to hold you in my arms.

When they had finished their song, creatures stepped forward to place gifts on Rose's grave. There was a Dibbun's favorite doll, and a necklace made out of colorful beads from an elderly mousewife. Others placed flowers on the grave and other things that they thought were suitable.

Aryah had wandered away, unable to bear the sympathetic looks that had been cast her way. She watched as the villagers honored her daughter. They had all loved Rose. She was so wrapped up in her memories that she did not notice Ballaw coming over to join her. She gave a squeak of surprise when the hare spoke to her, "Always said when a young 'un has to go like that, wot. I only knew yore daughter for a short time, but she seemed to be a fine young gel, very pretty too. Y'know what my mother would've said if she was here right now?"

Aryah dried her eyes. "What would your mother say?"

"She would say 'All you creatures, mopin' an' weepin', you should be ashamed of yourselves. If Rose was here she'd be in a tizzy. Stop all this cryin' an' honor her properly, by throwin' a feast, wot wot!' "

Aryah could not help giggling. "Sounds like just the sort of thing a hare would say. Your mother's right. My Rose would be furious if she could see us right now. She dies for something she believed in, and we shouldn't be standing around crying. I'll alert the cooks, and we'll throw the greatest feast in the history of feasts!"

Ballaw's ears stood up straight. "I say, well said marm! I'll do the taste testing, wot!"

* * *

Every creature pitched in to help with the feast to honor Rose. Those who didn't cook set up the great tables outside. The elders and Dibbuns put decorations up while Brome and the Rambling Rosehip Players planned the entertainment. Uran Voh was the only who stayed out of the planing and merriment. He sat stone faced by Rose's freshly dug grave, ignoring his wife's pleas to come and help. "Please love," Aryah begged, "You sitting here isn't going to change anything. You're just making yourself look bad, sitting here all by yourself."

When her husband didn't respond, Aryah lost her temper. "Fine!" she cried, "Stay here, and dishonor your daughter by missing her memorial feast!" She turned and ran back to the festivities, leaving Uran Voh alone with his thoughts and memories.

* * *

The feast to honor Laterose of Noonvale was one that would be talked about for seasons to come. The food was spectacular. Some of the otters had managed to catch a young trout, which the cooks had grilled to perfection. There was a variety of soups, pies, and pasties. Creatures fought over plum and almond pudding while others chuckled into their tankards of Noonvale's famous blackberry and strawberry cordial.

The Rambling Rosehip Players put on an amazing performance. The audience roared with laughter at their antics, and many young males were left speechless after a dance from the flirtatious Celandine. Brome joined them onstage to rescue Kastern from a castle guarded by a ferocious monster, or Ballaw. He was rewarded for his efforts with a kiss on the cheek, accompanied by cheers from the audience.

As the evening wore down, everybeast just sat about, drinking ale and discussing old memories. Brome was sharing a damson pie with Kastern when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Uran Voh. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. Brome nodded and followed his father away from the others. However, once they had reached a secluded area, the Noonvale patriarch just stared at his footpaws. After several moments of silence, Uran Voh finally said, "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I was upset and it was wrong for me to take it out on you."

Brome spoke calmly, though it was clear he was upset. "That's why I left in the first place. You were always blaming me for things that I couldn't control. I knew you favored Rose, and that you wished I was more like her." Uran Voh tried to say something, but Brome cut him off, "Let me finish. I love you, but you need to realise that I'm never going to be like Rose. I have my own views and opinions, and I should be able to express them without you shooting me down every time. Sometimes it feels like . . . Like you don't care about me at all."

"That's not true!" Uran Voh cried, "You're my son, and I love you more than anything. It's just . . . you're too stubborn. If you ever want to rule Noonvale, you need to be more flexible and . . ."

"I'm too stubborn? Huh, why don't you try looking at yourself for once. If something doesn't go the way you want, you'll go off and sulk for hours."

Father and son glared at each other, then Uran Voh sighed, "Maybe we're more alike than we thought." Brome nodded as he continued, "You're right, I do treat you unfairly, and I'm sorry. You're all I have now." The pair embraced. When they pulled apart, Uran Voh said, "Let's make a deal. I'll try to be more understanding, and you'll listen to me more, alright?"

Brome grinned. "I think I can do that."

Uran Voh threw an arm around his son's shoulders. "Good! Now, I think there's still some food left. Why don't we steal a pie from that hare, and you can tell me about your pretty friend. Kastern, isn't it?" The pair walked back to the feast, finally friends.

* * *

Two seasons had gone by when a young mouse ran through the village of Noonvale. He found Brome and his wife Kastern and gasped, "There's a badger, a hedgehog, and a mole coming this way! I think they're the ones who stayed with Martin."

Brome's face lit up. "Kastern, go find the Players. You, go find my parents and alert the other Noonvalers." The pair dashed off to do as they were told as Brome went to greet the returning travelers. He shook their paws warmly, saying, "Rowanoak, Pallum, Grumm! I was wondering when you would arrive here. How was your journey?"

The large female badger shrugged. "Nothing too bad, I supposed. We had some bad weather, but we didn't run into any vermin."

By then, other Noonvalers had arrived on the scene. Grumm was hugged by his Bungo while Teaslepaw threw herself upon Pallum. The Rambling Rosehip Players were overjoyed to see Rowanoak again. Kastern informed the trio of her marriage to Brome, and the pair were congradulated greatly. Uran Voh and his wife came up and greeted the travelers warmly. Brome looked around and asked, "Where's Martin?"

A hush fell over the crowd as Pallum explained, "His body recovered well enough, but not his heart. Martin blamed himself for Rose's death, and swore that he would never return to Noonvale. He went south, promising that he wouldn't tell anybeast about Noonvale, so that we need not fear of attack."

Uran Voh spoke then. "That was very noble of him. I admit, I would not have been pleased to see Martin here. But I know he loved my daughter, and was willing to sacrifice his life in order to avenge her death. Even though we will never see him again, the name Martin the Warrior shall always be remembered in Noonvale."

This was met by cheers from the crowd. Grumm stepped forward, holding out a cutting form a rosebush. "Yurr, oi foinded ee roser. Can oi put it on Miz Roser's grave, zurr?"

Uran Voh nodded and led him to Rose's resting place. Noonvalers were always leaving flowers on the grave, but none grew there. Grumm gave the cutting to Brome to hold and dug a small hole. He gently put the rose into the hole and covered it with soil. Somebeast passed up a beaker to water the flower with, and then they all stood back to admire it.

In later seasons, the rose would grow to cover the entire grave. Sometimes it would bloom late, giving it the name Laterose. Creatures of all ages would vist the grave and marvel at the beauty and size of the red flower. Dibbuns would ask their parents about who was buried under it's roots, and they would hear about the brave deeds of Martin the Warrior and his love, Laterose of Noonvale. One day a descendant of Brome and Kastern would take a cutting form the bush to the legendary Abbey of Redwall, where the spirits of Martin and Rose would be together again, and for all eternity.

* * *

**Would you believe that this took me a year to write? I would leave it then come back to it a few months later. Anyway, it's finally finished. Review and I'll give you Ballaw. I've kidnapped him and hid him in my closet.**


End file.
